Ameyadori
by Ameru Sawada
Summary: Sepuluh tahun tak bertemu, mereka tak sengaja bertatap muka dibawah naungan hujan./ Fic yg terinspirasi dri lagu Ameyadori by: Mayumi Itsuwa/ [Oneshot] [TYL!1859] [Slight TYL!8059 and TYL!D18]/ #HappyReading!


Perlahan namun pasti, butiran air itu turun dengan membabi buta menuju Bumi, membasahi Bumi yang panas dengan airnya yang dingin dan menyegarkan.

Beberapa pejalan kaki terkejut dan segera berlari, mencari tempat berteduh. Beberapa yang membawa payung segera membuka payungnya dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Beberapa kendaraan yang melintas menimbulkan percikan air tatkala bannya menggelinding menyibakkan kubangan dijalanan.

Seorang yang nampaknya tak membawa payung berlari secepat mungkin mencari halte atau atap pertokoan yang bisa dijadikan tempat berteduh. Helaian perak selembut sutera itu menari pelan ketika pria itu berlari, titik air nampak sudah membasahi hamper seluruh tubuhnya. Beruntung, sebuah halte tak jauh darinya nampak sepi, ia pun segera berteduh. Ia pun segera menyalakan puntung rokoknya.

"Gokudera?"

Namun panggilan itu menghentikan aksinya menyalakan bara api dari pematiknya. Ia putar kepalanya, mencari sumber suara yang menggemakan namanya. Sesaat, _emerald_ itu melebar dan mulutnya sedikit menganga.

Terkejut melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya.

.

.

**AMEYADORI**

**Genre : Romance/ Hurt-comfort**

**Rate : K+ nyerempet T**

**Pair : TYL!1859, slight TYL!8059 and TYL!D18**

**Setting : AU, mafia doesn't exist here**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , roman & hurt-nya kurang berasa, bahasa bukan EYD, HANYA TERINSPIRASI! TIDAK ADA UNSUR LYRIC LAGU! , de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Ameyadori © Itsuwa Mayumi**

**FanFiction © Arco Deverde Reborn**

_Lihatlah siapa yang berada disampingku dan menatapku dengan polos._

.

—_**HIBARI'S POV—**_

.

Aku yang tengah berjalan sendirian merasakan udara makin mendingin dan kupandangi langit. Gelap dan kelabu. Sebentar lagi akan hujan, aku tahu itu. Dan sesaat setelah aku menatap kembali aspal jalan, jarum air itu langsung turun. Beruntung tak jauh dariku ada sebuah halte bus, aku tidak akan terlalu basah.

Haah, beruntung hanya basah sedikit. Aku pun menggosokkan kedua telapak tanganku, mencari kehangatan. Tepat saat itu seseorang yang bernasib sepertiku berteduh di halte itu. Kelerengku membulat. Ah, dia—

Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Ia nampak berusaha menyalakan pematiknya. Dasar perokok, satu dari beberapa kebiasaannya yang susah hilang.

Walau enggan, aku ingin sekali menyapa.

"Gokudera." Satu panggilanku dan ia menoleh. Sejenak kami berpandangan.

Kelereng _blue metal_-ku bertabrakan dengan _emerald_-nya yang indah. Menatap sama dalam keterkejutan.

.

—_**END OF HIBARI'S POV—**_

.

* * *

Waktu seakan berhenti. Titik hujan seakan terhenti, terawang-awang dilangit kelabu. Angin serasa lama tak berhembus, sensasi dingin dan hangat menyambar bersamaan. Gokudera Hayato tidak pernah melupakan sepasang kelereng _blue metal_ itu, rambut _raven_ yang kini basah oleh titik hujan, bajunya yang juga sedikit basah.

Oh, mengapa rindu ini kembali menjalari?

Sejenak mereka terdiam. Memikirkan pembicaraan ditengah atmosfer amat canggung itu. Sudah sepuluh tahun mereka tak bertemu, kini mereka bertatap muka dalam ketidaksengajaan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Gokudera menoleh dan memandang Hibari Kyoya yang baru saja membuka mulutnya. Hibari tidak menoleh, namun Gokudera yakin ia bertanya pada dirinya. Agak tertunduk malu, ia menjawab, "Ba—baik. Kau sendiri?" Ia balik bertanya pada sang mantan komite kedisiplinan.

"Aku baik." Jawabnya singkat. Dan atmosfer kembali memberat.

Tiga menit terdiam, serasa 3 jam, Hibari bangkit dari duduknya, "Ayo ke kedai teh. Aku kedinginan." Ujarnya dan meraih lengan Gokudera. Si helaian perak nampak terkejut dan berusaha meronta, namun merasakan kondisi yang sama dengan Hibari, ia pun menyerah dan mengikuti orang itu.

Berjalan menerobos hujan menuju sebuah kedai teh tak jauh dari sana.

* * *

Menunggu pesanan, mereka terdiam. Manik Gokudera melirik gelisah kesegala arah, sementara Hibari menatap meja kayu itu intens. Canggung kembali.

"Pesanan Anda, tuan, " Sang pramusaji datang dan membawakan dua gelas teh hangat kepada mereka. Hibari yang entah sudah terlalu kedinginan atau apa, mulai menyesap minuman itu. Sementara Gokudera tetap tak bergeming.

"Aku senang kita berpisah."

Satu kalimat dari Hibari sukses membuat Gokudera terkejut dan kalap, diminumnya teh bagiannya dengan panik, sejerumus kemudian terhenyak, "Kau masih ingat aku suka teh tawar..?"

"Bukankah selera kita sama?" Gokudera berpaling dengan rona dipipi. Kemudian kembali menatap Hibari yang masih memandangi air tehnya, "Em, soal…kalimatmu barusan—"

"Aku menyadari, bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang tepat bagimu, kau benar.." Ujar Hibari, agak melebarkan intens kalimatnya. Membawa Gokudera kedalam keheningan dan kehenyakan.

"Aku melihatmu seminggu yang lalu dengan Yamamoto Takeshi melintasi Nami-chuu, aku senang kau bahagia dengannya, " Sang _raven_ menyesap kembali tehnya, "Dia orang yang baik, pandai meladenimu. Keputusan kita untuk berpisah memang yang terbaik." Lanjutnya lagi.

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam otak _genius_ Gokudera. Hibari melihat mereka? Yah, memang kebiasaannya selalu mendatangi Nami-chuu. Dan perkataannya tadi, apakah suatu tanda Hibari telah benar-benar melepaskannya?

"Aku sudah punya seseorang, " Ia menunjukkan sebuah foto, dirinya, dengan seorang _blonde_, Gokudera terdiam lagi, "Jadi, kita bisa saling memaafkan sekarang?" Tanyanya.

Kini Gokudera berani menatap iris metal itu. Datar, namun tersirat keyakinan didalamnya. Gokudera tahu Hibari adalah orang bijak, dan ia tahu sudah saatnya menghancurkan dinding yang membatasi mereka.

"Kenapa tidak, " Mereka berdua tersenyum tipis, "Kita berempat bisa bertemu bersama kalau kau mau…" Dan terselip nada humor didalamnya.

Hibari menopang dagunya—bosan, "Tidak mungkin, " Katanya, "Kekasih kita sama-sama berisik. Hanya akan menambah beban saja.

Dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama dibawah naungan hujan.

**_FIN_**

* * *

Buka2 buku paket seni budaya, lalu menemukan sepenggal lagu eneh, dan jadilah fic abal lainnya! *guling2*

Ameru labil, antara mo lanjutin **Toko 27** atau **I AM Your Sibling**, yg jelas lgi WIP! Reader-sama tunggu aja, yah! /padahal udh nunggu kelamaan/

Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya~! *kissbye*

.

.

* * *

_Berjumpa denganmu lagi amat menyenangkan, seperti berteduh, berdua dari hujan…_

—_Itsuwa Mayumi; Ameyadori_

_**~~~CIAOSSU~~~**_


End file.
